Barbara Bimbo
Barbara Bimbo (Barbie) is a girl from Airhead, California. She is the daughter of Mama Bimbo, and mother of Barbara Jo and Bridget. She was one of Larry's minor 'conquests' following being tossed out by Eve, and the first he had hoped to find true love with but ended in disappointment. But her involvement would lead him to his second major conquest Kalalau (and first true love or at least he believed). Background She was a former member of the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Log Community College in 1986-87. Her hobbies are computer programming, creating unusual milkshakes and tantalizing elderly men. Her turn-ons are industrial-grade blenders and RS-232 interfacing. Her turn-offs are international military conflicts and the aroma of rosin-core solder. She was the bachelorette at ''The Dating Connection''asking questions to Davie Blair, Raguka Singh Soong (Larry) and A. P. Wire. Mistakenly the host believed that she chose Larry, while actually she wanted number three. Even if she cried that there's no way to spend no month on a boat with that jerk, she did win a solid month cruising with him on the U.S.S. Love Tub exploring exotic ports of South Pacific, call courtesy of Wonder Cruise Lines. However her mother 'borrowed' her daughter's tickets, because her daughter wasn't feeling well about the trip just before the cruise began.Narrator (LSL2) and Mama Bimbo:"Why, I do believe it's that darling young man that my daughter won on TV!" says the woman. Narrator (LSL2):"Good lord! She's Bachelorette Barbara's mother!", Mama Bimbo: "Poor little Barbie got to feeling poorly just as the cruise was about to start, so I decided to 'borrow' her ticket and come along instead!" . Larry was extremely happy and lucky to have won a fun-filled month-long cruise with Barbera, and was looking forward to spending that time with the lovely batchelorette on the shipNarrator (LSL2):"Gosh, Larry, what good luck you have: winning a fun-filled, month-long cruise with that lovely bachelorette Barbara!", "Gee, Larry, things are finally beginning to go your way! First, you win a month-long ocean voyage with the lovely bachelorette, and now you win the biggest lottery prize in history. (Something tells you this is too good to last!)"He had gotten a makeover at Hairy Reams' in hopes of making Barbie change her tune and start liking him. Narrator (LSL2):"You think to yourself, "Yeah, this is exactly what I need... a new look. I'll make Bachelorette Barbie change her tune!"He hoped to spend hours with her rubbings sunscreen over him.Narrator (LSL2):"You grab a bottle of SPF 90 while you picture Bachelorette Barbara rubbing it all over you!" He hoped his search would find love, and hoped he wasn't looking in all the wrong placesNarrator (LSL2):"As Los Angeles slips out of view, your thoughts are on your search... ...will you find love? (Or just keep looking in all the wrong places?)" . However, his mind quickly envisioned Paradise Lost, when he discovered Barbie's mother was on board the cruise instead of the young bachelorette.Narrator (LSL2):"Your mind quickly envisions "Paradise Lost."" She later went on to have twin children Barbara Jo and Bridget Bimbo through an unknown father (it is unknown if she ever got together with number three as she wanted). Her image appears on a alumni composite in the Eta Omicron Theta sorority, and Larry Lovage comments on her being Barbara Jo's mother. She, of course talked by sticking "like", "you know", "or sumpthin'" between the words. Barbara Bimbo has dark hair and blue eyes, and wears prominant earrings and at the studio, a necklace. Questions Behind the scenes She is based on beta tester Barbara Baser. As soon as Larry wins the Dating Connection his mind is concerned with wooing and convincing Barbara Barbie Bimbo to like him. The narrator twice points out his luck at winning the gameshow and spending a month with her (each reminder follows his success both at the Dating Connection and after he wins one million dollars). He thinks about her when he goes to shop at the Pharmacy to buy sunscreen. He thinks about her again when he chooses to have a makeover at the Hairy Reams' Barber Shop. When boarding the ship as he leaves Los Angeles the narrator mentions he is thinking about his search; hoping to find love, but hoping he isn't looking in all the wrong places. These all point to the fact that Eve is no longer on Larry's mind, and he has a new woman to seduce. The Bedside Companion also confirms that the day dreaming is of Barbara Bimbo as he gets on board the ship. His plans fail him as soon as he finds out that Mama Bimbo had used the tickets instead leaving him stuck at sea with her. Barbara is practically the only girl Larry attempted to pursue or interact with in LSL2 other than the main conquest Kalalua, that won't result in his death at woman's hands or in their presence. Mama Bimbo is the next woman after Larry realizes he won't be spending time with Barbara. But she is deadly like most other women in the game. References Category:Characters (LSL2) Category:Characters (LSL8) Category:Eta Omicron Zeta Category:Characters (LSLBC) Category:Larry's Ladies